A vehicle power transmission device is well known that includes a torque limiter device blocking transmission of a torque amount exceeding a predetermined torque with operation involving differential rotation between a first rotating member and a second rotating member and an electric motor coupled to one of the first rotating member and the second rotating member in a power transmittable manner. For example, this corresponds to a driving force distribution device described in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 describes that a friction clutch acting as a torque limiter device is disposed between a motor and a planetary carrier to allow differential rotation between the motor and the planetary carrier by releasing a reverse input torque from the drive wheel side to the planetary gear depending on magnitude of the torque so as to alleviate the impact acting on the planetary gear. As described above, to protect members making up a power transmission mechanism such as a transmission from excessive torque disturbance associated with rotation fluctuation of drive wheels due to, for example, explosion fluctuation of an engine or sudden braking, the torque limiter device blocks transmission of a torque amount exceeding a predetermined torque so as to prevent such an excessive torque from acting on the power transmission mechanism.